


社情第17题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [12]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第17题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第17题

＊不月更是我最后的倔强(T^T)  
＊正儿八经的约会  
＊恭喜白宇小朋友喜提爸爸。

Q：最喜欢吃的一道菜是什么？  
A：一切辣的食物都喜欢吃。   
嗯，北老师是挺辣的(甜辣)。

——  
"局老斯，把约会简单粗暴地概括为吃睡玩，再毫不羞耻地等同为吃我睡我玩我…你觉得这是人干得出来的事？"

白宇趴在床上，一边享受着那人力度适中的按摩，一边撇嘴指责着。腰部的酸软在温热手掌的推揉中慢慢散去，他小小地打了个哈欠，又把脑袋在散乱的被褥里蹭了蹭。

"是我错了…小白，小白？"跪在床上耳提目命地伺候自家小孩的朱老师看那人又有了睡意，轻声唤了几句。

白宇不满地把头在被褥里埋得更深，"别吵!我困~"

"好好好，不吵，不吵，你睡吧…"朱一龙反省了一下自己，昨天做的确实太…他最后替白宇清理的时候，那人眼睛都已经睁不开了。双手攀着他的脖子，水流碰到哪儿都会哼唧一声，像个困得不行又被强制要求洗澡的小朋友。

想到这，朱一龙没忍住温柔地笑了起来，他俯身在那人乱糟糟的头顶上落下一个吻——好好睡吧，小朋友，我的小朋友。

朱一龙轻轻地起身，然后站在床边看了一会儿熟睡的人。他就这样静静地看着，什么也没想，什么也做，一颗心却被柔软的情绪溢得满满的。

好爱你。

白宇乖乖地趴着，睡的很香，平日总是闹腾腾的人睡觉却格外的乖巧。他想起那张在手机里存了许久的照片，某一瞬间几乎与面前的睡颜重叠。

那时候的他为了偷拍一张照片而费尽心思，在镜头面前，在众人压低的起哄声中，以自己最不擅长的恶作剧的形式，向还不属于他的他的男孩讨了一张照片。

节目组几番问他要，他都没有给过，只一心执着于那是只有他才见过的白宇，那是只属于他的白宇。

现在想想实在想笑，自己就像是青春剧里偷偷暗恋隔壁女生的青涩男孩，一心藏着掖着，又总是藏不住掖不住。

白宇这一觉直接睡到了下午，睡的昏天黑地，醒的时候几乎分不清自己在哪儿。他揉揉眼睛"唔"了一声，张了张嘴才发现睡的太沉，嗓子有些干渴，"咳咳。"

"小白，你醒了？"

突然响起的声音让白宇吓了一跳…他睡得太死连家里还有个人都忘了。

"额…龙哥，你，你一直在这儿？"声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑。

……嗯？这话怎么这么耳熟？白宇愣了愣，起床综合征让他开始习惯性地发呆。

朱一龙好笑地看着那人眼神涣散目光游离，又低头慢慢翻起了相册，耐心地等白宇自己清醒过来。

唉，小朋友，他的小朋友。

"咳，龙哥!我睡了多久了?你怎么不叫我？你吃饭了吗？你坐在地上看什么呢？"白宇坐起身，胡噜了一把头发，又开始絮絮叨叨起来。

朱一龙缓缓地把相册合上，好笑地看着他，"把我一个人撂这儿半天，终于睡饱了？"

"…饿醒了。"白宇不好意思地捂着肚子，赔着笑脸看他。

朱一龙"哼"了一声，没有生气，反而带着笑意。他站起身靠近，按住白宇的后脑勺想讨一个吻，但被那人侧头躲开了，"龙哥!我没刷牙!"

"…那就去刷牙。"

朱一龙猛地把白宇拦腰抱了起来，本想公主抱逗一下自己的男孩，但那家伙偏不配合，非常不老实地扭动挣扎着。

他眯了眯眼，觉得这场景和某人在某游戏里的某场面很像，沉吟片刻，朱一龙模仿着电竞宇的语气出声，"你还挣扎，我都不知道你在挣扎什么?"

"……"白宇僵了一下，挣扎的动作瞬间乖巧，他搂上那人的脖子，虚弱地靠在面前的胸膛上，"一龙哥哥~人家明明好乖的~"

论两个演员的胜负欲。

这次轮到朱一龙僵住了，他生硬地开口，"小白…我煮了火锅…去刷牙？"

"……嗯。去刷牙。"差点恶心到自己的白宇也端正了态度，十分配合地把那页翻篇了。

朱一龙以前三十年从没想过有一天，自己会看着一个男人洗漱，而且还看得滋滋有味。

白宇含了口水，咕噜咕噜地漱口，他边挤牙膏边往朱一龙那儿瞟了几眼，"龙哥，你看我干嘛？出去看着火锅呀。"

朱一龙仍然温柔地看着他，"小白，我帮你好不好？"

"？"满口泡沫的白宇懵懵地看着他龙哥…然后手里的牙刷就被抢走了。

白宇翻了个白眼。

朱一龙一只手挑起白宇的下巴，一只手拿着牙刷，"啊——"

…啊你妹呀啊！我又不是小学生!现在小学生也都自己刷牙好吗？!

白宇在心里吐槽着，但他看着那人温柔期待的神色，还是乖乖地张大了嘴巴"啊——"

朱一龙嘴角的弧度可见地上扬，他拿牙刷细细地刷过那两排贝齿，最后在舌苔上也挠了几下。

二十多年没被别人帮忙刷过牙的白宇感觉有点怪，他缩了缩舌根，想咽咽口水，但碍于满口的泡沫还是忍住了。

"小白，舌头也要刷。"朱一龙正细致地刷着，但这个小朋友好像不太配合，他严肃了表情，微皱着眉跟这个小朋友讲道理——活像个带孩子的幼稚园老师。

"唔"，想到这儿，白宇喷了镜子满口的泡沫。他一把拿过水杯咕噜几下，把泡沫冲了个干净，白宇面色复杂，"龙哥，你是想当我男朋友…还是…想当我爸爸？"

朱一龙宠溺地弹了一下他的脑门，"洗完脸记得抹油油，我出去看看火锅。"

龙哥他没回答!龙哥他躲开了!完了完了，我想睡你你却只想当我爸!

白宇目光呆滞地开始洗脸，然后好好端详了一会儿镜子里的自己…这长得也不幼啊，甚至长得还有些着急…龙哥是不是眼神有问题？

"小白!怎么洗那么久，出来吃饭了。"

"……来了。"白宇往镜子里瞪了眼自己，还是怪自己，果然还是长得太年轻了。

朱一龙为了这一顿火锅忙活了一上午，他没有用白宇买回来的底料，而是在朋友的远程指导下用蔬菜煮了高汤。白宇看到还有些惊讶，这无辣不欢的哥怎么突然转性，让他有点受宠若惊，"龙哥…你不用为了我这样，我也能吃辣。"

朱一龙懵懵地看着他，好像没明白什么意思。虽然不明所以，他还是解释了一下，"小白，你那里…就…吃辣会上火。"

"……"白宇抽抽嘴角，某处下意识地缩了缩。

呵呵。

什么为了我抛弃火锅啊都是屁话，男人都只是下半身吃饱了才不管上面的嘴罢了。

"小白，有土豆，青菜，金针菇…"朱一龙把摆盘一个个递给他，清一色全素让白宇有点绝望，"龙哥，荤的呢？肉呢？"

朱一龙笑着递过来一碟火腿肠和两个煎蛋，"当然准备了，但还是要多吃蔬菜。"

"……我不饿了。"白宇撂下筷子，不想理他。

朱一龙觉得白宇的模样太可爱了，像个耍赖不吃饭偏要吃零食的小孩子，一哭二闹，随时随地闹脾气。

唉，小朋友，他的小朋友。

两个人相峙的时候，门铃突然响了，白宇疑惑地皱起了眉，他不记得今天有谁要来找他呀。刚想起身去开门就被朱一龙压着坐下了，"是我订的外卖到了。"

白宇拿筷子捞着土豆片，隐隐听见门口传来几声交谈，很快朱一龙就提着一袋子东西进来了，还有烧烤的味道传来。

"小白，现在呢？你饿不饿？"

"哥!龙哥!朱老师!我饿死了!快来来来来来…"

两个人一边吃着，一边瞎聊，吃得很开心。白宇还是把朱一龙亲手做的素火锅吃干净了，其实只是怕他骄傲才没告诉他，自己觉得这比烧烤好吃多了。

"龙哥，我们接下来干什么？"白宇瘫在沙发上揉着小肚子，懒懒地开口。

朱一龙挑挑眉，甩干手上的水走了过去。他也倒在了沙发上，伸手抱住白宇，两个人就又窝在了一起，"看过电影吧。你这儿有什么片子？"

白宇调整了一下姿势，舒舒服服地瘫在他怀里，"欸，我可是老司机，什么片都有~"

刚伸手把抽屉拉开的朱一龙僵了一下，又默默把抽屉推了回去，"还是看看电影频道吧。"

白宇不置可否地点点头，心里的小人却笑的东倒西歪。他看着那人认真调频道的神色，恶劣因子又在蠢蠢欲动，"龙哥，说真的，你喜欢什么类型的?岛国的？还是欧美的？"

朱一龙低头看了他一眼，"我不看。"

"哎呀，别装了，都是男人交流交流怎么了!"白宇推了他一把，自顾自的说了起来，"我以前喜欢看岛国的…但看多了就觉得审美疲劳…"

朱一龙默默地捏紧了遥控器，"小白，看电影。"

白宇抬头看了眼电视，是一部很老的粤语片。他没什么兴趣地又继续念念叨叨，"我第一次看那玩意儿是初中吧…一同学分享给我一个链接，一个纯洁的少男就…"

"我喜欢看活色生香的。"朱一龙缓缓地开口，一字一顿地说，"主角最好是我跟你。"

白宇老实了。

白宇老实了，但并没老实多久。

"龙哥，我有一首粤语歌唱的特别好，你知道吗？"白宇两眼发光地抬头看着朱一龙，那人一直在认真看电影，让他有点不爽。

朱一龙不咸不淡地应了一声，"看你直播里唱过了。"

"…哦。"

这位哥哥是怎么回事？他谈过恋爱没有？看电影就真的老老实实看电影？下了床就一丁点儿情趣都没有!

"小白，你跟我说说，你是怎么缠着那位同学的?"朱一龙淡淡地开口，还是一副专心看电影的样子。

白宇突然被cue还有点开心，想着这哥终于开窍了，但一仔细品品那话的语气…他突然间不想要情趣了。

"欸，我就随口一说，没缠没缠。好兄弟嘛，一顿饭的事儿!"白宇笑的灿烂，打着哈哈。

朱一龙给了他几个意味不明的眼神，然后又抬头看电影去了，只是没什么情绪地"嗯"了一声。

"……龙哥，这电影那么好看吗？"白宇收敛了自己想闹那人的心思，乖乖地看起了电影。他一抬头，影片里的场景却让他僵住了——分分合合的男女主正倒在沙发上激吻，镜头拉远又拉进，一只手沿着裙摆在白皙的大腿上往上探……

尴尬。

"哈，哈哈。剧情进展那么快吗？"白宇干笑几声，默默地往沙发里缩了缩身子。

朱一龙一言不发，眯起来的眼让他看上去有点危险，"我觉得这个镜头拍的挺流畅的，灯光配合的也不错。"

哥，你声音冷下来了你知道吗？

"是啊，那个时代香港的电影真的全是经典。"白宇故作深沉地说，他其实心里发毛，这这这，怎么和坠机那块那么像？

朱一龙没再说话。

白宇觉得自己真的是一步错，步步错。先是谈小黄片，再是谈好兄弟，最后还来个激情戏…龙哥会不会搞死我？

"以前在剧本里看见男女主角看电影看到亲热戏总是要调调情，我还觉得剧情太老套，现在才发现…原来是真的想动手动脚。"朱一龙淡淡地说。

白宇按住在自己腰上揉捏的手，"咳，龙哥…"

朱一龙低眉垂睫地看了他一眼，白宇就乖乖地松开了他的手…摸就摸吧，捏就捏吧。

至少男朋友还想睡我，不是只想当我爸爸了。

……白宇在心底默默流泪，我因为长得太年轻，所以爱的好卑微。

朱一龙的手在白宇的腰侧揉捏着，温热光滑的手感让他觉得像是在摸一块暖玉。指腹在细腻的肌肤上暧昧地摩挲着，可能有些痒，白宇微微颤抖着。他就这样摸了会儿，然后慢慢地往后腰探去，探入了裤腰，碰到了那层薄薄布料的边缘。

白宇意外地没有阻拦，反而轻咬着唇看着电视，就像默认了他做的一切。

朱一龙当然没有停下来的道理。

他用腿夹着怀中的人，一只手继续往那里摸去，一只手则绕到了白宇胸前，揉捏着那两点。

他轻轻地把半硬起来的东西往白宇身上蹭，白宇咬着唇，身体微微颤抖着。

"啊哈…哥哥…"白宇被身后乱蹭的坚硬撩乱了呼吸也撩乱了意识，喘息突破他紧咬的唇齿吐出，暧昧的气息弥漫开来。

他转头去寻朱一龙的嘴唇，把忍不住的呻吟堵在交缠的唇舌间。

朱一龙在湿热的口腔里细细地舔舐一遍，想起中午帮白宇刷牙的场景：殷红的唇，白色的泡沫溢出嘴角，还有刚睡醒浑身上下的软糯气息，竟让他生出对看着白宇长大的人的嫉妒，他也想看着白宇长大，不错过他的每一分每一秒。

"哈…嗯…"白宇舌头发麻，他躲开了纠缠的唇舌，眼泪汪汪地瞪了那人一眼，"疼…"

唉，小朋友，我的小朋友，我的爱撒娇的小朋友。

朱一龙吻了一下白宇的鼻尖，又专心在白宇身上摸索起来。只有每一处他都尝过，才能缓和他没有见过小时候白宇的遗憾感。

"小白，相册里小时候的你好可爱。"朱一龙一边攻陷城池，一边在陷入情欲的白宇耳边轻声说着。

白宇在被上下其手带来的快感里沉溺，反应迟钝，几乎听不清他在说什么。两只手指探到了他的身体里，那里因为昨晚疯狂的性事还没有完全闭合，湿热包裹住入侵者，身体习惯性地往前躲，手指却也跟着入得更深。

手指微屈，指节挠刮着甬道的内壁，又酥又痒，让白宇忍受不住，"嗯啊…别…别…"

朱一龙看着眼前那人意乱情迷的脸，半合的眼睑闪着水光，眼角发红，连鼻尖都红了。

红好像总跟辣有关。

小辣椒越红越辣，可他的白宇，却总是越红越甜。

朱一龙舔过最红的地方，沉身插了进去，紧致包裹让他深深地吐出一口气，"小朋友，你死死地缠着我，是想让我教你唱歌吗？"

全部埋进湿热里的快感让他每个毛孔都舒展开了，他抵住白宇的额头，不断吻着颤抖的男孩。

"…哈…唱…唱歌…"

这个姿势让白宇有点不习惯，侧躺着进入让两个人的动作都放不开，只能小幅度地动着。

不同于以前汹涌的快感，慢条斯理的抽插让快感细密地堆积，就像汩汩细流从四肢百骸到身后的那处交汇，让人极其心痒，又极其难耐。

朱一龙用力挺了一下，白宇攥紧了沙发边缘，几乎被撞下去又被狠狠拉回，"啊…哈…"

"乖，小朋友，唱的真好听，再唱几句。"朱一龙的语气温柔，可身下的动作却变得更加凶狠。

"不…不是…哈…不是小朋友…嗯…"白宇几乎被逼出了眼泪，他有点委屈，男朋友把自己当小孩…这怎么想都不是一件好事。

他硬生生地转身攀住了朱一龙的肩，体内的灼热也硬生生地转了一圈，意料之外的快感让那儿不由自主地缩得更紧，"哥哥…嗯…我28了啊…"

朱一龙被小孩突然的动作撩乱了呼吸，他声音沙哑低沉，"小白，做我的小朋友，我想养你。"

"…你!朱一龙…你你你就这么想当我爸？"白宇咬牙切齿地推了他一把。

"？"朱一龙懵了。

他静默了几秒，"噗"的一声笑了出来，几乎要笑软了。

白宇被笑的脸色一阵红一阵白，他哀怨地看着还埋在自己身体里的人，一口气憋不下去，咬咬牙就喊了出来，"爸爸。"

……

艹，硬的也太快了吧。

朱一龙身上的气息又变得危险起来，他眯起眼看着白宇，压制白宇的手默默加大了力气。

"等会儿再喊一遍。"

白宇吞吞唾沫，"什…什么?"

朱一龙没有回答他，身下又开始挺动起来，刚刚沉寂了片刻的快感突然间便苏醒过来。"嗯…哥哥…你…啊…"

"小朋友…刚刚怎么叫我的?"朱一龙贴近白宇的耳边，呼出的气息让耳根泛红。他声音低沉迷人，几乎沿着耳道撞进白宇的心底。

他又被哄了，被哄着喊"爸爸"。

太过火了…可好像所有过火的事…在朱老师面前被哄一哄都变得可以接受了。

"爸爸…啊嗯…慢…慢点…哈…"

——

"小白…我们是不是做太多了…"朱一龙惭愧地帮白宇揉着腰，外面天色已经完全暗了下来，两个人胡搞地错过了晚饭时间。

"爸爸，我要跟你好好谈谈。"白宇把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷地开口。

朱一龙被这一声喊的脸颊发烫，"谈什么？"

"你…能不能不要总以攻的身份说些受才说的话？"

"…可是…我，我是怕你受不住…"朱一龙无辜地眨眨眼，瞄着自家小朋友的脸色小心翼翼地开口。

白宇翻了个白眼。

关键是我求您停的时候您也没听过呀。


End file.
